Master Aran (MySims)
Master Aran is a kickboxing instructor who comes to town in hopes of opening up a kickboxing school and gym. He has dark skin, dark hair, wears a tank-top, jean shorts and bandaged his hands and feet to make kickboxing more comfortable for him. He also wears a headband with a "tail" in the back. This teacher owns a gym and gives you tasks to build him training dummies for him and his customers to kickbox with. Profile Hey, friend! Do you find yourself constantly under attack by enemy forces? Ninjas got you down? Then you need Master Aran's School for Martial Artistry! Teach yourself to command the mysterious powers of Sim Fu. Use it to repel bullies, muggers, skeletons, bees, or monkey ninjas. With Sim Fu, anything is possible! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: To master Sim Fu, you must pass four trials. First: The Trial of Strength! Requirements: Training Dummy with 12 Tiger and 10 Elephant Reward: None Hint: You must be prepared to spring like the mighty Tiger! Search the sands of the desert. You will need the memory of an elephant to remember all the names of your attacks. The Elephant resides with the Tiger. Thanking Dialogue: Breath-of-a-Thousand-Llamas! You have passed the Trial of Strength! Task 2 Description: The Trial of Technique! Ensnare your enemy in a web of confusion and punches. You must become the Angry Spider! Requirements: Training Dummy with 15 Angry and 15 Spider Reward: Training Dummy - Doll blueprint Hint: To capture the Spider, you must trek across the desert and brave the cemetery. I will provide the Angry Essence…but you must spar with me! Thanking Dialogue: Spinning-Tonsil-Chop! You have passed the Trial of Technique! Task 3 Description: The third trial: Trial of the Sea! You must learn to fight like the Octocrab! Requirements: Training Dummy with 15 Octopus and 15 Crab Reward: Bathtub - Bamboo blueprint Hint: Journey to the forest to study Octopus and Crab Style. Entangle the enemy in your unbreakable grip, and then pinch him! Thanking Dialogue: Rage-of-the-Firefly! You have passed the Trial of the Sea! Task 4 Description: The final trial: Trial of So Many Teeth! Your strikes must snap down on your foe like the most powerful of jaws! Requirements: Training Dummy with 15 Mega Lizard and 30 Tiny Shark Reward: Decorative - Kickboxing Gloves Hint: You must divide your search between the sand and the sea, but beware! You cannot get access to the ocean until you are authorized to use a blowtorch! Thanking Dialogue: Wolverine's-Pounce! Your trials are complete! You are now a Sim Fu master! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Tiger-Strike!!! I am Master Aran, of the Master Aran School for Martial Artistry. Accept move-in *Oh, so you wish to learn the ways of Sim Fu? That is most wise. Triple-Crane-Talon!!! After you build house *The secret of Sim Fu is to scream the name of your attack before each strike. It keeps your enemy off-balance, and it's really fun to think up the names. Request for more stuff *The more I expand my dojo, the more people can unlock the mysteries of Sim Fu! Star Level 3 *Giraffe Style is a simple technique that basically involves being taller than your opponent. *The Manatee Style is strong, but unfortunately the actual animal is very goofy-looking. *The secrets of Sim Fu are not easily learned. You must earn the knowledge over a lifetime. Star Level 4 *If you ever forget the mystical secrets of Sim Fu, you can always look them up on the internet. *Polar Bear Style! It's not very effective for combat, but it's a wonderful way to relax. *There is honor in combat, but there is also biting in combat! That is the Way of the Lemur! Star Level 5 *Dare I teach the most dangerous of all the animal techniques: Badger Style?! *Though the Camel Style is not strictly forbidden, spitting on your attacker is generally frowned upon. *You have achieved Five Stars! Did Sim Fu help you to achieve your goals? Best friend *name, your style cannot be defeated! The student has finally become the teacher. Best friend reward *Master Aran's Outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs